Hidden Secrets
by RunnerRings
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge has a thing for each other. What will it take for their secrets to come out? There is no lemon and this one will be less weird, thank goodness! It is inappropriate though.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well on my last story I got 4 comments and the other 7 was from my friend. This WON'T be like the last one because I didn't like it. So enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1: Continuity**

 _Last time on Weird Addiction, Knuckles set out to save the Master Emerald from Rouge only to find more trouble..._

Knuckles was on his way to Angel Island to save the Master Emerald when he saw Eggman. Eggman was leaving which made it more suspicious. ' I see, Rouge was working with Eggman all along! ', Knuckles thought. Just as he turned towards Eggman's pod the Egg Carrier appeared and abducted Eggman's pod. ' No way! that thing was destroyed! ', Knuckles thought in shock. All of a sudden the Egg Carrier vanished into thin air.

Knuckles decided to land on his island to think about what to do next.' Man, just my luck! '. Knuckles walked toward his shrine to sit down when he saw a certain bat girl he knew all to well. "Rouge! What are you doing here!?", Knuckles yelled. Rouge was knocked out and not a sign showed her conscious. ' Guess I was wrong, maybe I'll watch her just in case. ', Knuckles thought.

Knuckles carried Rouge over to a hammock Sonic used to sleep in when he visited. ' She should be fine. I should rest as well, it was a long flight. ' Knuckles went over to his shrine and rested, thinking of a plan to get the Master Emerald.

 _Knux POV_

I was getting mixed feelings about my priorities. "Hmm I guess I could go look for it right know. But I'm a bit tired, plus who's gonna watch Rouge?". I was slowly dosing off to the thought of watching Rouge. Within the blink of an eye it was the next morning. I never had dreams before but all I thought about was my clan and the Master Emerald at night. I thought thinking of something else would make a difference but it didn't.

As I woke up I saw Rouge in the distance runing and jumping. I actually thought I was in a dream but then again I wasn't sleeping. "Rouge! Wait, what's going-". I couldn't believe I would see these clowns again.

 _Rouge POV_

I never thought I would be so glad to see the idiot. I didn't like being out matched. I couldn't beat all three so I let Knuckles handle it, but I didn't let him have all the fun. ***KICK* *POW*** "Hm, too easy.". One bird was down now the next.

 _Normal POV_

The Babylons weren't playing any games. Ever since the Tails told them about the Master Emerald they were hooked on it. Besides the fact they traded the last Chaos Emerald for it. "You guys should know than better to come on my island!", Knuckles yelled. The leader Jet came up and said. "This isn't over peasants!" and left.

 _Rouge POV_

Whew, I'm glad that was over. I don't think I could made it without the echidna. "Well now that saved you do you mind telling me what's going on?", he asked. "What do you mean saved me I didn't need your help.". He saved me, yeah, but I'm not gonna let him know that. "The only think you saved was their dignity and pride."

"Yeah what ever can you just tell me what's going on." "I don't know a thing and even if I did I wouldn't tell you now would I." I could tell he was getting annoyed. He was looking at me with one of those "I'm gonna kill you" expressions. "Well to be completely honest I just woke up and they were hovering over me.". "What about Eggman?" Eggman? Eggman was here? "I don't know...wait where's the Emerald!?" I took it last night a flew off but some mysterious smoke set me to sleep.

"That's what I was gonna ask you!". Looks like I need to change the subject so he won't find out my secrets. "So those birds, who were they again? Babylons, right? Why d'ya think they came up here?". "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Good he fell for it, now I have to- "Where d'ya think your going? Your coming with me!"

 _Normal POV_

Knuckles grabbed Rouge and headed to Tails' house. Knowing he was the only one with info on they Babylons and Eggman he was bound to know something. "Tails, you in?", Knuckles asked. He was no where in sight but only one person was there and that was Shadow.

 **Man I'm tired, we'll now that this. Chapter is over with I can tell what I think. A little displacement on the POV but less mature content which is good.**

 **Please review because I don't want this story to turn out like the last one sounding bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mmates, hoped you like the last Chapter. Since I might not get a review on here I'll just entertain you with this stories magical wonders. Hope ye enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2- Getting somewhere...**

"What are you guys doin' here?", Shadow asked. "We should ask you the same.", Rouge said. "Well I've been waiting for a Chaos Emerald from Tails for the last hour but it seems he ran away."."So?", Knuckles said. "I'm not leaving until he comes back, he's gotta come back sometime."

 _Knuckles POV_

I figured it was real strange of him to be here. Hey wait a minute! What is HE doing here!? Last time I checked he was working with Eggman. "Hey where's my Master Emerald!?"."I don't know what you're talking about.". It was obvious he was playing dumb. He knows exactly what I'm talking about! "You know what I mean!" He stood up and walked towards me as if he was about to do something. "I won't take that voice of yours kindly towards me."

 _Shadows' POV_

I didn't think he was as stupid as Rouge made him out to be. HIM fighting ME!? Ha!" You wanna go big boy!? Well let's go!". Then out of no where a pink and white glove appeared. "Rouge what's your problem!?". "My problem is that I never got my Emerald yet!"."YOUR Emerald!". Grr, so many annoying voices.

 _Rouges' POV_

It's funny that the echidna rinks I'm siding with him, while I actually want it for myself. "Yeah MINE, it doesn't belong to YOU. You don't even pay attention to it half the time for it to be yours!"." WHY YOU!". "SHUT UP!", Shadow said. "To hell with all of you, I'm leaving!". Wow what a heartbreaker. And I'm supposed to be HIS partner.

 _Normal POV_

And with that Shadow was gone. "Can you believe him?", Rouge asked.

" No but I can't believe you either!"

"What did I do?"

"You and your obsession with jewels! We wouldn't be in the situation we're in if you would just act your age!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was about to get some information out of him until you brought up YOUR Emerald!"

"Information? Looked like a fight to me."

"Whatever! It doesn't matter anymore! I'll just go to Eggman myself!"

"Not without me! I want that Emerald just as bad as you do, when we get then we'll decide who gets it!"

"Fine!". And with that Rouge and Knuckles flew their way to Eggman's base.

 _At Eggman's base..._

"No one's here.", Knuckles said. "Well let's look around for some clues.", Rouge said. Rouge went over to Eggman's big computer screen while Knuckles went to its system. "Alright so how do I turn this on?", Knuckles asked. "I don't know, try anything.". Knuckles pushed the big red button that said previous. "H-hey I think it's turning on!".

The computer began to power up and it's screen read previous. It went to a file that read diary. "This might be Eggman's, open it Knux.". Knuckles click the file and it showed a document that said "Rouge's Diary". Since the screen didn't show it yet Knuckles decided to read a page. "Hehe, what's this about me?".

Knuckles clicked page 76 of Rouge's Diary when the screen finally picked up. "Hey get out of there!", Rouge warned. It read:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a great day for me. I almost made off with the Master Emerald. That was until the echidna beat me to it. He took an hour of my time running back and fourth with it. I couldn't keep up, he was so fast...and strong...and handsome. He made me wet a little, as usual. I just had to get a picture. Unfortunately he literally kicked me off of his island. If only he gave me that Emerald then_ just _maybe he could get a girl like me._

 _With love, Rouge the Bat_

"What the...", Knuckles said seconds before Rouge kicked him in the back of the head. "What was that for!?". "For reading my diary you jerk!". "Well I didn't know you liked me!". "What? Heh, that's funny." "It says so right there in black and white."

Rouge looked at the screen then back at Knuckles. "Oh your so cute...and desperate. I said your fast, strong and handsome. That doesn't mean I like you.". Knuckles was blushing in humiliation when he also noticed the rest. "What about the last part!?". Now Rouge was blushing, hard. **PAUSE.**

"Well...it..I...

 **To be continued...**

 **Also Please review this awesome story in process. Reviewing meaning not just viewing. Reviewi,g meaning write what you think about it so far and what you think it needs for the next part. Bye..,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter. I'd like to thank joshisonwheels and Squeaker for telling me Jets name for the 1st Chapter. I probably would've forgot about it so thank you. Also thank you for the reviews, you guys are saints. On with the next Chapter.**

 **Chapter 3- A Bats' Ears**

"Well that's just me saying...", Rouge said before being interrupted by a voice. "You guys done arguing to tell me what's going on so far?", asked Shadow. "Ahh! Stop that!". "Where do you keep coming from!?"."Um, Chaos Control. You didn't just meet me yesterday.".( Despite him having a Chaos Emerald he's still able to perform Chaos Control but you probably already know that so I'll just exit...)

 _Knuckles POV_

Hm, yeah whatever. Speaking of which where did he but the Master Emerald? I should probably ease myself into it. "So. What's Eggman doing?". "Building a new super weapon whose powers have not yet compared to my own.". Nice try but your threats won't work on me. "Why do you even trust him? I'm sure I remember him betraying you at some point.". "Me and the Doctor are a bit similar. We do whatever we can to get something done, even if it might effect the world."

Well he's right about that, time and time before they would somehow mess up the world in some shape or form. Like when he started going on a rampage to find out who he was. And Eggman unleashing a giant Ancient apocalytic monster. "So what about this new plan?"."That information is prohibited but you might want to speak to the Doctor himself.". Of course he won't tell me and nor will Eggman. I'll just have to try anyway.

 _Rouge POV_

Where is he going!? He doesn't even know where Eggman is. Note to self: Don't trust a man to do a woman's job. "Say Shadow ,where is Eggman's new base?". "The Egg Carrier, near the Arid Sands.". "Thanks Shadow.". That was easy. Now all I have to do is ask Eggman for the Emerald and I'm out. Piece of cake, not even that echidna could've thought of that.

 _Normal POV_

Knuckles and Rouge were on their way to the Egg Carrier. However both are taking different routes. Knuckles decides to go to Sonic and Tails for some _special material._ Rouge headed straight towards the Egg Carrier without a care in the world.

 _Knuckles POV_

I'd better get the Chaos Emeralds, I don't want to pick a fight with Eggman if I have to. **Ding Dong.** "Hello! Is anyone here?". Not a sound...their probably gone. I'll just go in anyway. _5mins later._ Alright, I'm set. Now to the Master Emerald.

 _Normal POV_

Rouge was already at the Egg Carrier sneaking her way to the room where the Master Emerald is being kept. Knuckles flew there as if by instinct. He went straight to Eggman for a trade. Rouge was almost to the Master Emerald and Knuckles made it to Eggman. "Hey Dr. Eggman, I'm here to make a trade."." Well then, I'm all ears", said Eggman. "I will give you all 7 Chaos Emeralds if you give me the Master Emerald."."Sure why not."

And on cue the alarms started going. "So you tried to trick me eh, and I was going to actually trade with you this time." Eggman took all the Chaos Emeralds and locked the room with the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, Rouge was already in there. "Oh no, I'm stuck!". Knuckles was determined to get the Master Emerald. "I'm coming Rouge!". He busted through walls and ceilings to get there as fast as he could.

The room with Rouge has a bomb in it and since the Master Emerald was immune to regular explosions, Eggman let the time run down. "Damn it! And I was so close!", said Rouge. Knuckles increased his speed at an alarming rate knowing what lied ahead. **5..4..** Knuckles was almost there. **3..2..** Knuckles was there and within a millisecond he grabbed Rouge and the Master Emerald and left. **1..BOOM!** The room blew up and left a big gap on the side of the Egg Carrier.

To Knuckles it seemed like Rouge fainted. "I'll never let anyone take you two away especially a Mobian like me.". Rouge was still concious and was surprised by Knuckles comment. But she stood still as Knuckles glided toward his island.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this part. I tried my best to relate to the characters as much as possible. Though it is a bit off but I'm glad I'm not doing a lemon this time. If you wanted one then I'm sorry but like I said that was not my story the last time. Anyway, please review and show me how much you like it So far. And what should I write for next time. I feel like opinions matter right now.**

 **Adieu..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I guess I'm uploading this Chapter now. I'm actually surprised at how fast I can write a story. I guess you can say I'm my own kind of Hedgehog...eh, eh...see what I was going with there...yeah anyway let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 4- One way of looking at it.**

 _Knuckles POV_

I just got back on my island. No sign of trepassers yet, but I've still got Rouge in that hammock. Its been 5 hours since we left the Egg Carrier. It would've been 3 if I hadn't stop for food, not for me, Rouge. I have a whole island full of fruits and veggies. The best ones I've got are grapes and when I say best they're the greatest. Anyway I might as well think about what I'm gonna do, keep the Master Emerald or have Rouge take it. We all know the answer to that question, no.

I see her twitch a bit, man does she have a perfect figure. I wish I could have her all to myself. What was...no, no I must be tired or something. Back to my decision, I know I'm not giving it to her but let's think about her and her personality. Well first of she's a bat, _no shit,_ and she's greedy. Mostly stubborn and determined so that means she won't stop until she wins. But why does she want the Master Emerald? Why does she like gems at all?

She never tells anyone about her history. Does she even have one and if so is it just that bad? I kinda feel bad for her...but I can't just give her the Master Emerald. Speaking of Rouge, her food is getting cold. I suppose I should warm it up with the Master Emerald.

 _Rouge POV_

I've been laying on this hammock for who knows how long. I'm starving and my back is hurting a bit. But I'm afraid to move, if I do I'd have to talk with.. _him._ Why did he say that about me? It made no since but yet sounded cute. And he's kinda cute as well. I hope he gives me that Emerald, I almost lost my life for it. Doesn't that matter to him, a lady like me sacrificing 4 decades or more of my life for his stupid Emerald.

Why do I even want that thing? Its costs nothing but trouble for me. It was easier to go after the Chaos Emeralds but the he had to go and give them away. If I do choose to stay with eventually his friends will come by and confront him for his mistake. That would then offer me the chance to "help" them get the Chaos Emeralds. Haha, perfect. Now I've got a plan.

 _Normal POV_

Rouge gets up and stretches her arms looking around for Knuckles. Nothing was in sight except for the Master Emerald. 'Surely it couldn't be that easy..where is that big lug?', Rouge thought to herself. Then suddenly Knuckles appears with a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and grapes. "Oh, your awake", said Knuckles. "Yep, is that yours or are you actually being nice."." No this is for you."." Well you should know I don't like a lot of meat."." What!? What about at Sonic's birthday party? I'm sure you ate a whole stand of chili dogs."." You've got it wrong again Knux, that was your groupie Vector."

"I'm not apart of the Chaotix anymore."."Oh really?"."Well I am but...it's complicated!". Knuckles looked at Rouge and she looked back. It made him blush the color of his fur. It was like a staring contest except they were blinking. "So are you gonna take the meat off or what? You know I've gotta keep a healthy diet for my figure.", Rouge says breaking the silence. Knuckles takes off the sausage and the pancakes and eats them himself but leaves on everything else. "At least eat the bacon and eggs."." Of course my dear anything for you."

Just when an argument was about to erupt, Sonic, Tails and Amy show up just as Rouge planned. "Knuckles did you take the Chaos Emeralds. They're gone and the only other person who knows where they are is you.". Knuckles began to scratch his head, it was never easy for him to be the bare of bad news. "I kinda traded them for the Master Emerald and Rouge."

"You what!?"

"You heard'em."

"You couldn't have called us and asked?"

"You weren't home so I did what I thought was right."

The Tails came up with a good idea. "Wait Sonic, we still may have a chance. If Knuckles turns off the Chaos Emeralds power then we could stall whatever Eggman is planing."

"Then we could go and trash his base where ever it is.", Amy continues holding her lovers hand.

"His new base is the old one, the Egg Carrier."

"Well that just makes it more difficult unless you knew the last location."

"Arid Sands."

"Good now let's party", Sonic said before running away in a burst of speed.

 **Gee that was a lot. I hope you understood who was saying what at the end. When you wake up on in the morning and realize you have to post a new Chapter it gets to you. Probably a waste of sleeping time but I do it for the people and my friends. And others. So thank you for Reading this story because Eventually I'm going to View the websites settings for Information on the Essential Writing program...wish I could put that in an easier way. You know what I mean peeps. PLEASE review the story on what you like so far. I've gotten 2 positive reviews and that's actually a record for me to keep. I love it so please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm baaack! I've been at school making up work because I was sick. A bit of a stomachache really. But I feel good now knowing the I have 3 followers and 2 nice reviews. I feel so special now but enough of this sentiminental stuff. Lets get this story started.**

 **Chapter 5- Planning the unplanned plan**

 _Sonics' POV_

Man it's good to be me again. I get to be free, have friends I can rely on and not to mention I'm dating Amy Rose. Pretty rad right? Oh wait I see it! The Egg Carrier! It's been a while since he built one of those. I remember it just like it was yesterday...

 ***Flashback***

 _Me, Tails, Amy and her bird friend were standing right in front of Eggman ready to charge._

"Give me that bird!"

"No way Eggman", Amy said as the bird got snatched out of her hand by a metal claw. Eggman had then took a Chaos Emerald out of the bird's locket. "Aha, this is all I really need!"

"What're you up to Eggman!?"

"Nothing of your concern you blue menace, Gamma get up here!"

Suddenly a crimson red and yellow robot appeared from a shuttle below his feet. He started walking over to his creator. "Yes Doctor Robotnik?"

"Take them all out, give them all you got!"

"Yes sir."

The robot turned Sonic and started firing missiles. Sonic dodged every single one and homing attacked the robots' body. Gamma got up and fired more missiles at a faster pace. One only hit Sonic which gave him advantage on his clear shot at Gamma. Sonic hit Gamma with full force and proceded to end before Amy had interfered.

"Amy, out of the way that's one of Eggman's clunkers!"

"No! You both have to stop. This robot is actually nice. He helped me escape."

Sonic looked confused as he stared at Amy.

"Alright if you say so."

"Sonic!", Tails yelled, "this ship is losing altitude!"

"Alright you get Amy and leave, I'll handle Egghead!"

"Are you sure?"

Sonic nodded." Yeah Tails, no time for second guessin' follow my plan instead. Alright? Good now go!"

And with that Sonic ran off toward the front of the ship.

 ***End of Flashback***

Whew, good times. Enough daydreaming, I've got to get up there.

 _Normal POV_

Sonic parkoured all the way up to the ship. The others were suprised Sonic wasn't on the ship yet. "That hedgehog better not be playing around!", Rouge earned. "I'm sure he was just thinking about something, Amy replied, "By the way, does anyone have a plan?". They always stopped and stood there thinking. Knuckles had already turned out the Chaos Emeralds but how were they gonna get them from Eggman and Shadow.

Rouge stepped up as she had came up with a plan. "Easy, once Sonic gets up there he's bound to run straight into Shadow. And if I didn't know any better if say he has a Chaos Emerald. Once he tries to use it it'll be useless. While their distracted I'll go in and get the Chaos Emeralds while you and Tails distract Eggman.". The plan was so good they were surprised they didn't think of it, especially Tails.

"Alright then. Let's go!".They all went up to the flying base and just like Rouge said, Sonic and Shadow were fighting. Tails and Amy broke through the doors and trashed place on the way to Eggman. Rouge went through vents and ducks. Everything was going well and to plan.

 _Back at Angel island_

' I hope they get those Emeralds.', Knuckles thought,' it'd had been a waste of energy if they didn't'. Suddenly a big white ship appear and put came Jet, Wave and Storm. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Echnidna, which is it?". "You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead body!", Knuckles retorted angrily. "Fine have it your way!". Then they all charged.

 _Back at the Egg Carrier..._

The ship was destroyed, nothing but Eggman, Shadow a a whole bunch of metal laying around remained. Soic and friends were already long gone into Station Square. "Haha, that was fun!", Sonic said. "You know what was more fun Sonic, Asked Rouge.

"What?"

"Helping me get MY Chaos Emeralds. Byyye!", Rouge said flying off. "Well this could get much worse...right?"

 **Well you'll find out next time... tomorrow. Be sure to hit that favorite, follow and review button. I would love the feed back. And please check out my profile. I updated and I think you guys would love to know a bit about me. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I'm back and I have a secret plan. Secret... Annyway enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 6- Living in the moment**

"Ahh, Knuckles are you okay!?", Sonic exclaimed. Knuckles looked like he was going to die. He was lying on the ground holding his side covering a huge scar that looked like it was going deeper. "Y-yeah, I'm fine...just roughed up that's all.". He limped over to the Master Emerald Shrine which no longer held it. "Who did this to you!?", asked Amy. "It was the Babylon Rogues!", Rouge said as she flew down with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Here take'em, they're worthless with out they're shine.", Rouge said as she tossed them all to Sonic. Sonic took one and held it against Knuckles side where his side hurt. "Chaos Control!". His side that used to be hurting suddenly stopped and now was covered with his own skin. "Thanks Sonic, and you too Rouge.". Rouge looked at Knuckles and turned her head hiding her facial expression.

"I don't know why but they took the Master Emerald and flew off that way.", Knuckles said pointing south. "Oh, Tails said, well see I traded the Master Emerald for the last Chaos Emerald.". "You what!?". "It was important, we didn't know what they were planning."

"Well we're gonna have to get it back one way or another."

"Chill out Knux, we can do it now and make perfect time."

"How? We don't know their exact location." "Don't worry Knuckles i can hack into their ship and...oh no Wave disabled the satellite location so now I cant finish the hack."

"Then we'll just do it the old fashion way, Tails get the tornado!"

 _At Tails' Workshop_

"Catapult launch, ready. Battle system is ready on command. Alright let's do this!". And with that the Tornado launched with Sonic and Amy on the wings. Knuckles flew aside the plane ready for a fight. "Hey something's on my radar, it's in the distance.". Tails turned the battle systems on and began shooting. "Umm Tails...that was a blimp.". Tails, Sonic and Amy looked at each other with shock. "Lets...get going."

"It's been hours and we still haven't found it.", said an exhausted Tails. "All we found were a blimp, 3 planes, and a Navy air ship.". "It's a good thing they had defenses.". Then something caught their eyes in the distance...again. It was a lot bigger than the last planes. "It's gotta be it. It's big and has a beak.". Tails turned on his battle system and hoped for the best. He started shooting and the ship began to smoke and fall.

 _Inside the Babylon Ship_

"Are you two kidding me!?", yelled Jet. "Sorry boss but we didn't expect them to come after the last four hours.". " G-get the boards and take'em out!". Wave and Storm got hoverboards and jumped out the rear doors. "Sonic look their coming!", said Tails. "Alright let's get'em.". They all jumped toward the Babylons leaving Tails to destroy the ship. Knuckles took a swing at Storm and missed catching an uppercut. Knuckles did a U-turn an missed again accidentally smashing Storms' board in half.

"No!", yelled Storm falling into the ocean. "Nice Knuckles now help take care of Wave", Sonic asked."You don't have to tell me twice!". With out a second thought Knuckles rammed into Waves' board causing it to spiral out of control. "Yeah we did , ackk!-". Sonic couldn't finish his sentence as he was in a chokehold from Jet. "You bastards! You think you won! Haha you'll never get the Master Emerald!", Jet said laughing maniacally.

"What are you talking about, we're just the distraction." As if on cue, Rouge flew down kicking Jet. She was also holding the Master Emerald. "Alright let's get outta here!", Rouge said. Within seconds they all left leaving a knocked out Jet falling into the ocean below.

 _Back at Angel Island_

"We finally did it! We got all the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.", Tails said. "Yeah, guess should leave now. After all this is Knuckles Island.". Knuckles balled his fists and held them to Sonic. "Yeah, leave now and forever hold your peace.". Everyone one left, everyone except Rouge who was eyeing the Master Emerald. 'I guess this is it. I'm in front of the Master Emerald leaving it behind.', she thought. "Hey!, called Knuckles, I hope you're not planning on stealing it."

"Nah, not this time..or ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I might as well give up on the Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds are much easier to get."

"It good you finally got that through your head."

"Hmm, you know what? I almost forgot."

"Wha-". Knuckles was cut off by Rouge pushing her lips against his. The kiss turned into a make out session that lasted for a minute. It would be went on for even longer but they both need to take a breath. "What was that for?". "For saving me and saying all that stuff about me.". "But I thought-". " That I hated you? Maybe I've always had feelings for you."

Knuckles pulled out the Chaos Emerald Sonic have to each of them to protect. "Here you keep it, your as good of a guardian as me.". " Thanks and don't forget, I like luxury condos and dark alleys. Especially at night..", Rouge said as she began to fly off. "W-wait! Who said we were dating!? Rouge! Come back here you crazy bat! ROUGE!"

 **Aww well isn't that cute. It's too bad this story was short, if it was a bit longer it would have ended a lot sooner. Anyway I was thinking about moving on to the next part which is why this was short because want to get on to the 3rd part of the Semi finales. Yep this is gonna be a lot longer. So please hit all of those buttons below and give me feedback on the story. I'm also doing a alternate story thanks to Irish Republican Brotherhood and I'll be helping him with his own so look out for that as well. So long and fair well. Bye.**


End file.
